Account identifiers for payment cards are often long numeric and/or character strings. As such, it is difficult for a user to manually enter the account identifier correctly. Indeed, users often make mistakes and enter incorrect account numbers into computing interfaces (e.g., payment interfaces). Furthermore, even if the user enters the correct account identifier, processes have been developed that allow cameras to capture the account identifier.